


Hands Are Weird (So Is Tubbo)

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Just tubbo being his weird self, Platonic Hand Holding, hands are so weird, just them being weird bros like always, shipping minors is weird champ, that's okay tho cuz me too, they are best friends your honor, they are soulmates your honor, this is all platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: Tubbo's mind comes up with very random and spontaneous thoughts. Tommy becomes his victim.THIS ISN'T SHIPPING, DON'T SHIP MINORS THAT IS WEIRD CHAMP(See notes for more.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 262





	Hands Are Weird (So Is Tubbo)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Disclaimer, This isn't shipping. Shipping minors isn't okay. This is based on my friendship with my friends and things we have done. (I've done this exact thing to my best friend and I'm a minor myself.) If Tommy or Tubbo express they are uncomfortable with these kinds of things, I will take this down immediately. I never want to hurt their friendship.
> 
> That being said,  
> Please enjoy!!!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Spontaneous.

Things can be spontaneous.

This was spontaneous.

“Give me your hand.”

Tommy looked over to the brunette sitting next to him. A determined face glared back at him. The sound of running water rang in his ears from the river they were resting by.

“What?” Tommy questioned.

“Give me your hand.” Tubbo insisted, sticking out his own hand.

He adjusted the green bandana laying around his neck. Tommy’s eyes darted from Tubbo’s face then to his hand and back. Tubbo kept looking straight into his soul. Tommy came to the conclusion that this was one of those moments where his buddy would stop at nothing to complete whatever task was set in his mind. Tentatively, because Tubbo’s stare was a force to reckon with, he reached his arm out and placed his hand gently in his friend's. Flat hand against flat hand.

Quietly and with the focus of a surgeon Tubbo touched both of his hands to Tommy’s. He moved one hand to lightly draw his fingers along Tommy’s relaxed hand, palm to fingertips. Soft fingers against calloused palms.

Tommy held his breath. “Tubbo, what are y-”

“Shut up.”

Tommy shut up.

After glaring him down for a second more, Tubbo resumed whatever he was doing. He decided to flip Tommy’s hand and run his fingers across the other’s knuckles, one by one. And then back. The taller teen was very confused. He didn’t know why his best friend was silently tracing his middle finger along every blue vein he could find. He could find quite a few. It was cold. He wanted to ask. He really wanted to ask. Tubbo could be very scary though. Very scary.

Tommy was never one to back down though.

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo halted the hand that traced a smaller vein to the right of Tommy’s hand.

“Tommy?”

He swallowed. “What,” He paused, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at your hands.” He said before finishing tracing the teal vein completely and putting his hand in his lap. Tommy blinked at him, wondering if he was done. He was okay with the weird inspection Tubbo was giving him but… well it was weird.

Tubbo, spontaneous again, moved the hand that was still holding Tommy’s. He ever-so-slowly made it so their hands faced each other upright and their fingers snuggly interlocked. Tubbo’s fingers held tightly to Tommy’s hand. Tommy did the same back.

The river ran quietly.

The breeze made them cold.

Their hands were warm.

Tubbo and Tommy sort of stared at their hands, unsure really of what to do now. Tubbo didn’t seem like he was done with Tommy’s hand though. Tubbo rubbed his thumb against the blond’s hand. Out of nervousness, curiousness, or comfort, Neither of them knew. A buzz was heard off to the side. Tubbo’s head snapped to the side and he gasped. He quickly stood and dragged Tommy up and ran after the bee.

Tommy wheezed, “Tub-Tubbo!” he laughed.

“Tommy, it's a bee!”

“I can see that, Tubbo! But hey,” He hesitated, “What was that thing with my hand?”

Tubbo slowed down and stopped running for a moment, turning towards the other.

“Hands are weird. Just occurred to me so I studied your hand.” He looked as happy as always. “You’ve got very boney hands.”

Tommy stared at him. Tubbo could be strange. “You’re so strange, Big Man.”

Tubbo started marching off again. Still holding Tommy’s hand, his fingers tapped the back of it.

“I know.”

Strange. Strange and spontaneous.

Tommy liked him that way. Nothing was ever boring with Tubbo around.

**Author's Note:**

> They are the best, huh?
> 
> Hope you liked this little Drabble! Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
